


Dedicated To You

by natsukinoko



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: aaa this is kinda feelsy so, omg what am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsukinoko/pseuds/natsukinoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akuta made a new novel, his last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedicated To You

 

Akuta decided to pay a visit for Sakura, it's been so long since they last talked, he missed her so much. He made a new book devoted to her. The inspiration was all from her, he was satisfied with what he had wrote down. It was already complete and he decided to go to her burial site to show her his new creation, because she was the one who motivated him to create such a work like that.

❝Ah...❞ Akuta trailed off.

❝Hey, it's done...❞ He said proudly, looking at his work. It was a novel about a boy named Nanashi which literally means nameless, making friends throughout the whole tale, solving mysteries as well. There was not such a happy ending, though. After all, not all endings are meant to be happy, some just needs to be sad because if the story is always happy, it'll get less interesting as time passes by.  


One reason why he made it into a sad ending is because his life itself was filled with sorrow when the person whom he loved vanished, and so, he decided that it would be best if the last story he made was something quite depressing, it was something related to his own life's story.

❝What do you think, Sakura?❞

He then stared at her grave, it had flowers and it had her picture printed onto it.

❝This is dedicated to you, after all.❞

Akuta smiled, he knew there was no respond to be heard from her since she was already dead but he still felt that she was still there, like the old times. He then placed the book beside her grave.

He looked at his surroundings, it seemed that he was alone at the moment in the cemetery. He reached for something nearby, it was sharp. He then held it tightly and then sat beside Sakura's tomb. It was quiet. The stars were so pretty during the night.

There was a huge star in the sky which twinkled brightly, it reminded him of Sakura. Perhaps she was waiting for him, because she missed him too. Both of them felt sad that they were separated from one another, but now it'll be all over soon...the wait will be worth it.

❝I'll be with you soon, so please wait a little longer.❞ He said sternly.

He looked at the knife he was holding and held it up, it was pointing towards his heart. He was ready to end it all here, just to see his precious Sakura once more, but in another life. It was something he has been waiting for––for a long time now. ❝This book isn't actually finished...❞ he said, and put the knife closer, still pointing towards his heart. It was thumping with a mixture of eagerness and anxiety. Tears fell down from his face and then he finished his sentence,

 

❝...because the story ends here.❞

 

And with that, he stabbed himself, he went limp and fell down, he smiled because he knew that he'll reunite once more with his beloved. He was now contented. He wondered why he had to wait so long to do something like that, but now it does not matter anymore, because he'll finally join Sakura, he missed her so much, now he won't as they will be together for all eternity. 

 

* * *

 

 

❝...Sakura?❞

 

The shadow of a girl then went nearer to Akuta, she smiled and then gave him a warm and welcoming hug. Droplets of tears fell down from her eye as they both embraced, they finally, finally found each other.

 

❝Welcome back.❞

 


End file.
